


I Do it Becuase I Love You

by Delta140



Series: Gaigel-Daily Life [2]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-14 01:57:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12997329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delta140/pseuds/Delta140
Summary: The dishes need to be done





	I Do it Becuase I Love You

Angel stood in the mediocre kitchen of their small home, the midday light streaming through the window in front of her, sending gentle light into the room while the siren furiously scrubbed at the plate in the sink, until a gentle hand came to rest on her shoulder, followed by a soothing voice to match.

  
“babe, calm down,” Gaige suggested, “the plate doesn’t deserve that.”

  
“There’s a spot, Gaige,” Angel showed the white ceramic to her girlfriend and, after some searching, Gaige saw the tiniest spot of dried in pasta sauce staining the surface.  
Gaige chuckled then pressed a kiss to her girlfriend’s cheek, “I think we’ll survive having a spot on our dishes.”

  
Angel glared at her girlfriend, “there’s a spot, Gaige,” she repeated and went back to her persistent rubbing.

  
Gaige put her hands up defensively, “hey, ok, you can wage your war on spots,” she insisted, “but don’t think I’ll be sticking around to help.”

  
Angel swivelled around to look her girlfriend in the eye to say something like ‘you weren’t helping to begin with,’ but she found the room empty. Her brow furrowed in thought while she contemplated going after the redhead, until the infamous spotted plate was yanked from her hand, she spun round in surprise to see Gaige holding it triumphantly above her head.

  
“this is mine now,” she declared.

  
The siren laughed, “what did you accomplish by doing that?”

  
“you,” Gaige smirked, “because I know, for a fact, that you will hate the thought of an unclean plate and will do anything to see it clean.”

  
Angel’s smile wavered but kept beaming on her face, “no I won’t,” she said confidently.

  
“oh,” the mechanic kept smirking, “but it’s always gonna be there, staining that perfectly clea- “

  
The black-haired woman groaned, “I’ll do anything,” she shouted, “just, give it to me. “

  
The Mechromancer looked way to proud with herself, “ok first things first, I don’t want to hear anything about this,” she gestured to the plate, before putting it on the counter “now take that shirt off,”

  
Angel felt heat spread from the back of her neck to her cheeks at the sudden order, “ex-excuse me?”

  
“shirt. Off,” The Mechromancer repeated, then shrugged “I like your tattoos.”

  
The siren huffed before pulling the loose-fitting shirt over her head and throwing it to the ground, “so what now?”

  
“be my lap pillow,” Gaige suggested.

  
“that it?” the black-haired woman questioned, to which Gaige nodded and led her to the living room.

  
“sit,” the Mechanic ordered.

  
Angel complied, sitting at the end of the leather sofa. the redhead smiled sofly, lying on the sofa and resting her head on the other woman’s thigh, causing her to hum contently, “you’re comfortable” the Mechromancer cooed while Angel picked up a book from the end table, looking for her place in the massive novel.  
“and you’re manipulative,” the Siren replied, sarcasm dripping from her words.

  
“I do it because I love you,” Gaige giggled, taking the delicate hand of the siren in her’s, “now shh,” the engineer ordered, while the gentle caress of sleep over took her.

  
Angel gazed down at the woman in her lap and laughed quietly, gently slipping one hand under the shorter woman’s neck and the other under her knees, carrying the teenage mechanic to their room and setting her on their bed. She lay beside her, pulling the thick duvet over the two of them before wrapping her arms around her girlfriend, the dirty plate long forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> is this good? I don't know.


End file.
